


Hybrids

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Enjoy reading, Just put underage for good measure, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sheep!Yuuri, They are humans with a bit of animal instincts and features, Tiger!Yuri, Wolf!Viktor, Yuri will be called yurio and older, just in case someone complains, not an a/b/o universe btw, sexual tension???, um... forest AU?, umm... a bit of non-consensual?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: I don't know what to put in the summary XDAnyway, Yuuri looks like about the age of 6-7 years old but just months old since they have animal characteristics and you know they grow fast right? so Yuuri will be adult in no time.I just put underage just in case...





	1. Wolves, Sheep and Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to put in the summary XD  
> Anyway, Yuuri looks like about the age of 6-7 years old but just months old since they have animal characteristics and you know they grow fast right? so Yuuri will be adult in no time.  
> I just put underage just in case...

* * *

 

Screams and cries were heard all over the field as the sheep runs for their lives. A one thirds of its population didn’t survived. One, however, trips on himself in panic and was left by the flock but his mother was desperate to reach for him only to be dragged by them.

He stood up, still trembling, made for a run. He only made a few steps away only to be caught by his neck. He was forced to turn to face his captor only to meet with stunningly blue eyes that even rivaled the clear skies and silver hair that flutters gently by the wind. Its predatory gaze doesn’t comfort the shivering young sheep.

The wolf growled and the young sheep let out a yelp, tears already flowing like a stream with a strong current on his face.

“Please…” he whimpered, “Please…” he doesn’t know what to beg anymore, driven by his fears and panics.

The wolf did nothing but growled again.

Then he was suddenly spun around and let out another yelp then a sharp pain was felt on his neck. The teeth didn’t dug to deep on his neck but it was enough to have it bleed. It was so painful that he faint from it.

-=-=-=-=-

“VIKTOR!!!” Viktor groaned and he was already irritated before he was given a jump kick by the intruder although he blocked it.

“Yurio…” he growled and Yurio growled back. Not intimated by the Alpha of the pack and the wolves surrounding him.

“The sheep… where is it?” he hissed, “How did you know about the sheep?” he pushed his hair back only to go back where it was, “You know how the birds like to gossip… you attacked the flock of sheep yesterday didn’t you? And I heard you took one and brought back to your den. If you are not going to eat it then give the sheep back to where he belongs.” Viktor then bared his teeth.

“You breached my territory Yurio. If I were you, I will watch my tongue and actions.”

“Just give me the sheep,” Yurio scowled then Viktor chuckled, “For a predator like you; you sure care for the sheep.”

“I’m not a fan of sheep and if you are not going to consume it, you better give it back to where it belongs. What are you going to do with it anyway? And the stuff he eats? Are you going to feed him meat? And I heard he was still young, probably still in nursing stage!” Yurio’s tail was standing up in irritation.

Then they heard a whimper. All heads turned towards it, the sheep’s ears were flopped down and was trembling.

“Small,” Yurio gasped then went for it to take him but was blocked by Viktor, “You are not taking him.”

“What?! Why?!” Yurio cannot believe what was happening. Viktor didn’t answer, however, another Alpha of the pack, a woman called Mila spoke.

“Apparently, this sheep is now Viktor’s mate…” Yurio sputtered and speechless, “Outrageous, we know but he’s part of the pack now.”

“I can’t believe this!” He groaned.

“Now leave… before my pack tears you apart.” Yurio hesitates as he glanced on the sheep. The sheep felt like the tiger was going to save him and tried to reach for him but the wolf was blocking his path. The sheep whimpers once again as he lost the hope he thought he finally would have.

He mumbled a sorry and scurries.

“W-why?” he whimpers. He was simply carried by the wolf, not harshly nor gently either, back to their den. The tension between the pack was finally lifted.

“What did enter Viktor’s mind and made the sheep as his mate. Is he out of his mind?” Chris, the beta of the pack asked Mila, “I don’t know either. He just… suddenly announced that the sheep will become his mate.”

“He was supposed to mate you, doesn’t he?”

Mila sighed. Mila was the female alpha of the pack, being strong just like Viktor. Usually, an Alpha female was the best candidate as mate for an Alpha male.

“Well, he was never interested in me or our fellow wolves. An Alpha like him supposed to produce pups but he never did. Our pack only survived because,” a chuckle, “I’m not the only female and him as male to reproduce.”

“How about you Chris? Want to start a family?”

“Hmm… not yet… I probably want to enjoy my life as single.” Mila laughs.

“My, aren’t you just like Viktor?”

“Same, but different.”

-=-=-=-

Viktor was cuddling the still trembling and scared sheep.

“Don’t be scared,” he mumbled. The sheep only let out a whimper, “I won’t hurt you,” he added but this doesn’t calm the sheep down. All he wanted was to be in the comfort of his family, the warm hugs and cuddles given by his mother and father and the gentle pats his older sister gives him.

Ah… father and his sister…

Right before his eyes, were ripped apart by the same wolves he saw with the tiger and was tugged hard by his mother but separated as the other sheep bumps into them to flee.

He started to whimper and he sobbed. Viktor went to pat the crying sheep but he flinched at the gesture and tries to scoot away but fails as the strong arms of the wolf prevented him to do so. The wolf sighed and just pressed the sheep closer to his chest.

“Name…” he mutters. The sheep stares at the wolf’s eyes then averts because of fear.

“Your name… what’s your name?”

The sheep bawls again as he remembered his warm family calling out to his name then to his mother desperately trying to reach for her son as she shouts his name.

“Stop crying… you’ve done nothing but cry,” for the first time, the young sheep, coddled by his family from the dangers and cruelty of the world, felt enraged.

“I hate you! I want to go home! I want to see Mother! You all killed my father and my sister! I want to go home, I want to go home, I WANT TO GO HOME!” he wailed and starts to fuss his arms and leg around. Irritated, Viktor pinned the young sheep and put his bared teeth to his neck. He whimpers again and went pliant, a sign of submission.

“I was asking for your name,” he growls, “I’m pretty sure your dead father taught you to answer when the question was being asked,” the sheep gathers a bit of courage then retorts, “What he taught me was not to talk to strangers.” Viktor dove a bit deeper to his neck to warn.

“Y-Yuuri…”

“Yuuri, you are part of this pack now. This is your home now. Don’t even dare to run because I can smell you from miles away.”

Viktor left the den to reunite with his fellow wolves. Yuuri let out a breath like he held it for years. Yuuri was so overwhelmed and tears fell out again as he tries to remember his past life.

“Mother…” he mutters the fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. The Wolf and Clovers

Yurio was having his usual bath then later soon; he was strolling around his territory and reclaimed it. Then he saw Viktor passed by and by curiosity, he followed him.

He saw him entering the field of clovers, “What are you doing?” he exposed himself to the wolf. Viktor growled, “None of your business,” he spat. His eyebrow rose and studied the wolf’s behavior, “Oh, I get it. A food for the sheep. A grass would suffice you know. And if you are after the clovers, just take some already. What’s taking you so long?”

It was funny, in Yurio’s perspective. Seeing a wolf instead hunting animals was hunting clovers or anything that has to do with plants.

Viktor didn’t answer and instead parts the clovers and closely looking at it. Yurio went a step closer, just enough for the wolf’s comfort. Yurio was smart and he finally got it what Viktor was really after, “Seriously? Don’t tell me you are searching for a four leaf clover?”

“That what he wanted.” Ah, the wolf was courting the sheep. Smart sheep, he knows how to turn the gears, Yurio thought.

Yurio scoffs, “Good luck then.”

-=-=-

Mila was getting worried. It was already nightfall and Viktor haven’t come back and the sheep was starving but he’s not complaining. She feels a bit light when he made friends with one of the wolves. The only bad thing was he made friends with the omega of their pack.

Omegas are usually the entertainers or… their punching bag.

He was only nice to the Omega wolf or Guang Hong but he hides behind his back whenever fellow wolves pass by.

Viktor hasn’t come back and others went to prepare to sleep, only then they heard a rustle of bushes and a familiar scent… and a scent of blood. Everybody was alerted as they found Viktor’s arms was bleeding and rushed over him. “What happened?!” Chris said inspecting the wound, “I was attacked by the damn eagle. Go, wash these,” Chris looked what was held out for him and it was lightly soaked with blood, “Clovers? Four leaf ones too! They are so many… so this what…” the other pack knows who was that for and they felt anger for the sheep for endangering their leader. But they can’t do anything since he was the said leader’s mate.

Yuuri felt guilty but he won’t show it. Deep, deep in his mind tells him that the wolf deserves it. Yuuri badly wants to go home and he felt homesick already.

Chris did what he was told and came back quickly with clean four leaf clovers. Mila was nursing Viktor’s wound. Chris went to Yuuri who was clutching Guang Hong’s arm and half hidden behind his back.

“Here… you better eat this. If it weren’t for you, Viktor won’t go such length.” Chris felt bitter, he won’t deny it but he also knows that half of it was Viktor’s fault and the sheep was young and doesn’t understand the wolf’s way of living.

When Yuuri didn’t take it, Guang Hong reached for it instead.

“Go Yuuri. Eat, you are starving aren’t you?” Yuuri nods and held close the clovers, “its night. I’ll eat it tomorrow morning.” Guang Hong was dragged by Yuuri back to the den as he took a short glance at Viktor.

-=-=-

Viktor was already sleeping when Mila still continues to tend him. She saw the sheep coming closer, “Is he alright?” he asked, voice low. Mila doesn’t blame the sheep. She was an open minded woman and knows what the sheep is feeling against Viktor, “He’ll be fine. He’s not an Alpha for nothing after all.” She softly smiled. Yuuri slowly takes something from his pants’ pocket and held out a very beautiful clover, “It’s for him… Mother said we must be nice to others… doesn’t change that I hate him though.” When Mila took it, he already ran off.

-=-=-

By morning, Yuuri was happily munching the clovers.

Then a memory flashed Yuuri’s mind. Then tears slowly fell.

He remembers when his family would roam the field and go to the clovers’ to feed on them while their shepherd watch over them. When Yuuri is no longer hungry would take his time finding four leaf clovers, or five, or six. When he finds one he would run back to his family and boast about it. They would smile and pat his head then laughter would be heard.

His family.

He can’t go back.

His father and sister were dead and his mother would thought he’s dead too. She would forget. Find another ram then mate. A new family.

**_A new family._ **

He’s no longer needed.

The sheep was silently a possessive one. He doesn’t want to be replaced. He wants to be the number one, a center of attention in his family.

A death would be a great gift to receive if he could no longer be number one.

Then a few days later, Yuuri no longer eats, drink water and constantly awake.

This worries Guang Hong though. Viktor couldn’t understand what’s happening either.

Guang Hong bravely approached Viktor, “He’s stressed…” he started, “He keeps muttering “mother” when he thought he’s alone…” Viktor was listening, but not looking at him, “D-do you…” he trailed off. Afraid to say the next words and he knows it might anger the Alpha, “Do you think… it was right to bring him here?”

“He’ll be fine once he realize that he belongs here now.”

Yuuri was showing the signs of fading. Being away the flock is stressing him but he can’t do anything with Viktor being stubborn. If only Yakov was alive. He was more reasonable and knows what the limits are.

Guang Hong did his best as the replacement of Yuuri’s family. He was odd and he knows it himself. He likes animals and usually the one they preyed on. He can’t really kill them and this annoyed the other pack and became their target of bullying. He felt sorry for Yuuri so he tries to make him eat and cheers him up.

Viktor, annoyed that another wolf was being close to his mate, just let him do it. Guang Hong knows the consequence of stealing other’s mate after all… even if it was his mate chose him.

Yuuri survived though, after the care Guang Hong gave him but he lost the colors of his eyes. It was no longer bright.

“Yuuri…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was researching about behaviors of Sheep so Yuuri almost died but it doesn't end there. I won't say anything anymore about it. I may spoil it (or maybe did already XD)  
> I'll spill a bit of the story though.  
> Yakov and Lilia were the previous Alphas before they weakened and died.  
> The Eagle is Seung Gil Lee.  
> Minami, Leo and Phichit were supposed to be mentioned here and because of changing the second chapter, they end up not.  
> Minami is supposed to be a young chick, Leo as a hare and Phichit is a hamster and friends with Yuuri.  
> And I can't wait until Yuuri becomes a ram (he's male... don't forget that this is not an a/b/o AU... mentions of alpha, beta and omegas are just positions in the pack dynamic. Do you think Yuuri would look good with ram horns?)  
> If others showed (I might though in the far future)  
> JJ - Lion (and his fiancee is a lioness)  
> Otabek - A deer (with antlers... imagine Otabek with antlers... He looks cool in my POV), a buffalo or a bear (Looks like I have a thing with horns)  
> BTW, Celestino was their shephered.  
> Minako would be a bird that has long tails. There are so many beautiful species. I can't pick one.  
> It will be finalized once they will show up in the chapter.


	3. Tiger, Deer and Bird

Yurio was having his time of the day when his ears and nose caught an upcoming intruder. So he lowered his upper body and raises his lower body, almost ready to pounce.

When the intruder finally came out, he pounced on him but got caught in the branch-like horns and just with a whip of his head, he was thrown off. It wasn’t painful for the tiger since he knows how to land. When Yurio steadied his balance, he got a chance to look at his challenger.

An adult deer with full grown antlers.

Yurio growled, “What are doing in my territory?” he asked, not lowering his guard. It was odd though. A deer and supposedly herbivore and usually only how to run when danger’s nearby was after him.

“I came for revenge.” The deer said.

“Ah, I remember you. We were both young back then and my very first prey… was your mother, wasn’t it?” this angered the deer more, “How could you be cruel? We never did anything to you and you killer her.”

Yurio frowned, “I’m not killing… I’m eating. And I’m not cruel; I’m just doing what my instincts telling me to do. If someone or something cruel here, that’s just nature. World may looked like a garden but it has full of cruelty where only the strong lives. Whether is it physically or mentally. Go, I’m not hungry and I don’t have time for you.”

The deer, however, wasn’t done with tiger. He dashed right into tiger but he was fast and avoided the attack easily. The deer looked like he’s after him after all. And so they had a battle with Yurio constantly going after the neck or tripping him and the deer dashing and tries to head butt him. They had a stalemate for a while not when Yurio runs into the slope and jumped over the deer’s back and rushed for his neck and bit it. Blood slowly dripping.

The deer falls down on the ground when Yurio released him, “I didn’t bit your neck that deep so you’ll live,” those were the last words before he passed out.

-=-=-

Minako was tending to her blue feathers as she holds the title of being the most beautiful bird and the long tail she always boasted when he saw a tiger dragging an injured (but already tended) deer. It’s not always you see a predator being compassionate to their counterparts.

Well Minako already seen weird happening like what happened to her precious Yuuri. When she came over for a visit, she noticed that sheep were fewer and Hiroko was bawling out and her family was nowhere to be seen.

When she flew over the wolve’s territory, she saw Yuuri by the river bank.

Yuuri.

YUURI!

And so she descended to him quickly.

“Goodness I found you!” and glomped him, “Minako-Sensei!” Yuuri never felt alive before,”Please take me away from here! I want to go home. How’s mother?” Yuuri was desperate, “About your mother. She was deeply devastated about you and… your family… but I’m sorry Yuri, you are too heavy for me to carry,” Yuuri was about to tear up when Minako rushed to say something, “B-but no worries though! I will find help. I’ll take you out here. The eagle might not friendly but I’ll to talk to him, okay? I will help you don’t worry… I need to go, as much I want to stay for a bit longer, the wolves might have already sensed me.”

“Are you going back?” Yuuri whimpered.

“Yes… Yes, yes of course. I will… You are like a son to me and the son of my precious friend. I’ll come back and will help this time okay?”

“…. Stay safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got one for Minako and it fits her because the species came from Asia too and really pretty. It's called Great Racket Tailed Drogo. The Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia also looked pretty too.  
> Today's chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I wanted to write about Hiroko but I'm getting stuck. I already written her chapter but I'm not happy with it so I'm going to rewrite it.  
> Also deer Otabek... Imagine the antlers sprouting his head. Fits him, doesn't it? XD  
> Well, I want a fight scene between Yurio and Otabek so I bended their nature for a bit (or whole lot LOL) since they also have human characteristics.


	4. Ewe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it meant to be yours, let it go. If it comes back, its yours forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewe is an adult female sheep.
> 
> It sucks right now because we have no light because of the fuse for the lights. It's been three days or more like its one night and two days. We plan to buy the fuse tomorrow. You know why it sucks? You can't see what you are typing. and the light from the laptop is killing my eyes. I have school and got home at 5:30 and by that time, everything is almost dim. So I have weekends (and thank god today is holiday *sings Kadayawan theme song*) to write while it's not yet dark. Well it's totally not dark here since we that extension for the light bulb (what is the exact term again) but we only have one so and its in the kitchen (and we have a small house so it's not really a big problem) but I can't do most of my stuff there because I'll get in the way XD)

Hiroko cannot be stopped. That’s what Yuuko said to herself when they found one of the oldest mothers gone. Yuuko just gave birth to her triplets and just heard the news about her disappearing just last night. She was glad she survived the massacre but sad to lose a lot of her friends. She was also glad that her mate was safe too.

“Yuuko-san! Have you seen Yuuri? I have been waiting for him near the fence but he’s nowhere to be seen.” The chick, called Minami, voice boomed in the barn.

“Minami… about him… he’s…”

-=-=-

Hiroko can be stubborn when it needs to be. That must where Yuuri gained that trait from. Many sheep told her that Yuuri was very similar to her and she took pride in it. She took pride in her family and she knew deep inside that her one and only family was alive. Her son is only what’s left of her and she must find him even if it kills her.

So she finds herself inside the deep and dense forest at night where she is most vulnerable to other predators. She cannot back down now, when she knew her son is the most scared. Some sheep tells her she was crazy after claiming about of her son, a self-made delusion to keep her sane. She doesn’t care.

She tried to smell and locate her son but it was so faint that she had a hard time. She walks. She walked deeper, and deeper. Then she came to a part that she was nearing to someone’s territory. She had a hunch. She knows what she’s getting into. She took a step. A chirp halts her.

“Hiroko!”

“Minako-Senpai?!”

“What are you doing?!” Minako took her arm and gripped harder as she took her away from the danger zone.

“You can’t stop me! I know he’s there. My son… He’s… I know he’s there. He’s alive and I know it… please Minako… tell me you believed me… most doesn’t. Even Yuuko!”

Her eyes were watering and begging.

Begging for Minako to believe her.

“I know… because I saw him… But you can’t go there! This is suicide!”

“I need to take my son back!”

“Not right now! I also want to save Yuuri. Yuuri is like my son too and I know what you feel. But we can’t just barge in there and angering the wolves and have us killed… I heard you lost your daughter as well as your mate and I know you are not the only one who felt the loss. If Yuuri knew you got killed, what do you think he would feel? He might even blame himself knowing Yuuri.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“I’m trying to seek help from others and try to convince them. I’m almost gaining the eagle’s favor but he’s still hesitating.”

“So we only have a half of the chance then? This won’t make me calm!”

“The eagle is not the only ally we could have. There’s also the twin bears. The female is so soft to other animals. We can gain their favor. I’m smart and you of all animals know that. I won’t give up so please… get back to safety.”

“If I do… please tell me when there’s progress… or… or at least tell me how Yuuri is doing? Please?”

“I will Hiroko… I won’t keep you out of the dark.”

-=-=-

Yuuri jolted. He could smell her. He could smell his _mother_. Everyone was asleep at that point of time. But it doesn’t mean that they are deep sleepers like oil. They are easily alerted just in case an intruder came in their territory. So Yuuri had to crawl his way out of the den carefully.

When he was finally outside, he didn’t run for it, instead he walked carefully and studied his path just in case he’ll step on something that’ll make noise that’ll woke up the others. It felt like eternity and his heartbeat was pounding harder and louder. He even joke to himself that his heartbeat alone will make others awake.

When he was at a good distance, he made a run for it. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knows he wasn’t as fast as Leo, a hare, that survived a wolf’s attack but Yuuri knows he was against time. He won’t take any chances, chances that they might notice he’s missing and so he fastens his pace.

The scent was getting closer.

_Mother!_

He was smiling and rejoicing. He was so close.

In a flash, he saw himself crashing and rolling the ground with someone and as soon as they stop, that someone was hovering over him.

“NO!” before he could scream further, that someone covered his mouth.

That someone was Viktor.

_Help me! Mother! MOTHER!_

“Don’t go…” Yuuri was taken aback and looked at Viktor. “Don’t leave…”

There was pain… a pain look on his face.

But Yuuri could not understand. He _can’t_ understand.

 _Why is he making that face?_ He wonders, _I’m just like everyone else. A prey._

_He has no right._

_I want to go home…_

_And I was so close._

Yuuri closes his eyes as he drifted to sleep then a tear fell.

_I’m so tired. Just kill me please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so upset mostly at myself for bombing my exam in English (and it's one of my favorite subject and I want to pass it and receive at least a passing grade) just because I missed one page. Good thing after that, the film viewing in science about brains and hormones was bit awkward lifted my spirits. Oh god, it was so awkward because there was one topic about male and female orgasm XD. Not everyone else is comfortable about the subject and few were laughing about it XD and the teacher was like T__T "Silence!" Oh my god, I just can't haha XD.
> 
> BTW, thank you for enjoying the new chapter :D


	5. Evolving Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit warning for Underage
> 
> Yuuri looks about 11-12 years old

Yuuri was growing, almost the same height as Viktor’s waist. As he grew, the distance between him and the pack went great except when it comes to Guang Hong.

Gunag Hong was patting Yuuri’s head when he felt two bumps, “Yuuri… your horns are growing,” he softly gasped and Yuuri’s hands went to his head patting it, “Horns! Guang Hong, I’m growing my own horns! I’m going to be like my father one day!” Yuuri cheered and rejoiced, “Do you think they will be majestic?” he asked, “of course Yuuri, they will grow beautiful,” the omega assured.

“I wish mother could see these,” he said melancholically, “She will… don’t give up hope okay?” Yuuri nodded.

-=-=-

Yuuri came back to den when he saw Viktor standing there. The wolf took notice of his presence and Yuuri ducked his head and went to the corners.

“What is your relationship with him?” a tinge of jealousy, took unnoticed, “If you are talking about Guang Hong, he’s great friend. And better than anyone else…” he said back. Yuuri slid himself to lie down, “Are you praising the Omega?” venom laced in those words and Yuuri can feel the anger in them, “A friend! Don’t treat him like he’s nothing! He’s part of your pack isn’t he? Why are you treating him indifferently?” he sighed and curled further to himself.

He felt his shoulder grabbed by the wolf and shoved him further the ground, facing Yuuri towards himself. Yuuri yelped and a pair of lips was shoved unto his own. His lips were kept tight closed, not wanting to return the favor. Yuuri tried to push Viktor and in return, Viktor pushed himself closer to the sheep. Yuuri jolted when he felt Viktor’s knee pressing on his crotch and his hand inside his thick clothing to touch his bare skin.

Then Viktor’s thumb was forcing its way in inside his mouth, prying it open. When he successfully did, he shoved his tongue inside and Yuuri gasped and started to explore the caverns of his mouth.

 _It felt good_ , his mind betrayed him.

Slowly, Yuuri returned the kiss and their tongues danced and Yuuri pressed deeper, a non-verbal plea for more. Viktor’s other arm was around the sheep’s back and both of Yuuri’s arm was around the wolf’s shoulder and head as both tried to press closer, sparing no space. Moans and huffs echoed around the den. Their shared heated kiss went for long until a voice called out deep inside his mind broke him out of his trance.

_Yuuri_

His father’s smiling face flashed in his mind and reminded him that Viktor’s kind was the one who ruined his family. Yuuri started to trash around, his limbs flails and push the wolf off of his body. Then Viktor’s hand grabbed his wrists and pinning them near his head and continuing his actions.

He won’t stop. Viktor won’t stop.

The wolf was confused of the sudden change of behavior but he won’t stop. The sheep was his and the sheep must be reminded of who he belongs to.

The sheep gathered courage and bit off Viktor’s tongue. The wolf broke the kiss with a gasped. Yuuri pants and huffed violently, trying to catch more air and to clear his head.

The wolf was responsible for the killing of his family and his flock and the reason why he’s separated. The wolf was an enemy. Viktor was his enemy.

“Get off me!” he spat and head butted Viktor when he showed no sign of moving. Viktor groaned from the pain. Yuuri can’t get hurt easily and quickly ran out of the den.

The wolves he passed by can smell the arousal out from him and they wondered what happened. He can’t stop running.

Until an eagle snatched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was estimating how tall a 11-13 years old boys could be. So Viktor is 5'11 tall and Yuuri (adult) is 5'8 and estimating how tall Yuuri could be during that age against Viktor's height by using myself is futile (I'm about or 5'1, I can't remember). So I had a friend and freakishly tall and he's about 5'9 (even taller than Yuuri by 1 inch) and I based his height to estimate how tall Yuuri and Viktor could be (they have 3 inches difference) and hell after I found out there are so f*cking tall. Like foreigners really this tall? I only met a few foreigners and never stuck together for longer time with them (And Yuuri has a gifted height too like wtf?!)...  
> Just a random thought, my mom's neck must be straining from looking up to her boss because of how tall they must be. X'D. Ah, I admire tall people, btw  
> Thanks for Reading :D


	6. Sheep and The Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is finally home and someone left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite updating the story quite fast eh? Well I had a really long weekend because of the festival going on in the city so I had more boredom to fill with something to do. Enjoy I guess.  
> You might as well check the first chapter if you want to see an illustration I made for this story.

“Viktor!!!” Mila rushed to the den where Viktor was and still nursing his throbbing head, “What!?” he snapped, “Yuuri! Yuuri was snatched by the eagle! It happened to fast I-

Mila wasn’t able to finish when Viktor ran past by her. Viktor ran into field, trying to spot the sheep but he’s nowhere to be found. He turned back to Mila and grabbed her neck. She groaned, “Why did you let the eagle take him?” he growls, “I t-told y-you…” she chokes and tries to gasp for air, “That’s enough Viktor! Let go of Mila,” Chris said, gently holding the hand wrapping on Mila’s neck, trying to coax him to calmness. Viktor let go and the female alpha fell down on her knees as she coughs. Mila wheezes and pants, trying to catch more air. It took her for a while to normalize her state.

“I told you…” she breathes, “It happened so fast… when it finally processed our minds, they are high up above… but I had a hunch… where they are…”

“Where?” voice deep as he commands.

Mila gulped, throat not yet recovering, “The direction… where the sheep are.” She finished as she pointed the direction.

-=-=-

“NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!!” Yuuri flails and tries to pry of the arms that were wrapped around his waist, “Shut up! The annoying blue bird told me to save you. So if you don’t quiet down, I’ll drop you,” Yuuri’s ears perked at the mention of a blue bird. _Minako!_

Yuuri quieted down and the eagle soon descended. The view finally cleared up, showing the familiar roof of the barn.

_My home!_

_My place._

When they are at the descent height, the eagle gently dropped Yuuri.

“T-thank you…” The eagle paused and stared at Yuuri, “Don’t thank me. I’m just doing this to spite the wolves.” The eagle was about to get ready to fly when Yuuri called out to him again, “U..um! N-name… what’s your name? My name’s Yuuri…”

“Seung Gil.” Then he took off.

“Yuuri?”

 _That familiar voice_. The one he most wanted to hear. He slowly turned around and when he takes a good look, tears were already flowing down his cheeks.

“Mother…” then he ran off to the warm open arms.

“I… I miss you,” Hiroko sobbed, “I was so scared that something bad happened to you. I always prayed that you’ll be safe…”

They created a distance for a while to take a good look to each other, “My… Look at you. You’re almost tall as me.” Yuuri noticed some changes on his mother and not a good one, “Mother… you look awful… have you been doing okay?”

“L-let’s not think about that? Let’s think that you are finally here, alive and unscathed.”

-=-=-

The sheep gasped as they saw Yuuri alive. Almost everyone believes that Yuuri was dead. Everyone apologized to Hiroko for not believing. But Hiroko knows that the survival of Yuuri from the wolves, a predator no less, was almost unbelievable so she can’t really blame them. How does Hiroko still believes was probably from mother’s intuition.

“Yuuri!!!” two animals glomped on Yuuri, “Minami! Phichit!” the chick and the hamster were Yuuri’s friends in the barn but he’s closer to the hamster, “We thought you were dead! You made us worried!” Phichit whined. Phichit almost faded when he learned about the news about his abduction.

“I… I thought so too.”

“Were you scared?” Minami chirped, worry clear on his face, “A bit… some were a bit hostile at me and some were not. But there this one who was really kind to me. He doesn’t really eat preys like us. He usually feeds on scraps…” Yuuri said sadly as he remembered how bullied Guang Hong was. For his sake, Yuuri tries to catch some fish, which he doesn’t really do and very clumsy about it, from the nearby river bank and offers it to him, “Do you think Celestino will keep him?” Phichit was shocked, “Yuuri no! A wolf is still a wolf. They are still a danger to us. What if he loses his mind after being surrounded such animals like us? They could kill and eat us and we are powerless… Some of us will end up dead before Celestino could stop him…” Phichit reasoned, not trusting even Yuuri assured that he’s harmless, “Celestino… How is he?”

“Celestino was sad you know… He was blaming himself about the killings of your flock. He was really overpowered by the wolves. You know how he tried to kill or scare them off but running back to the barn to take the gun takes time and as he got there, a lot were dead and you were gone. He was blaming himself because he should already foresee this or be ready about it… but humans are humans you know.”

Yuuri decided he will pay a visit to his shepherd.

“Oh hey… there’s something I want to show you… or more likely to feel you.” Yuuri ducks his head and gestured to them to touch his head. Then there was a bump.

“Horns! You are growing horns!” Minami chirped, “Mama Hiroko, look what Yuuri got!” Phichit called. Hiroko motions to them and pointed their hands to Yuuri’s head. She felt his head and her eyes were wide from glee. Her expression softens, “Congratulations Yuuri… I’m so glad,” a soft blush formed on his cheeks.

-=-=-

This is the first time Viktor felt betrayed.

_“I think this is for the best. The sheep doesn’t belong to us.” Chris said, “This is madness Viktor… if you continue this behavior, Chris will replace you as a leader… and someone who’s… more sane,” Mila said._

He could still remember the voices and their judgments. Viktor then decided, he left his pack.

“If you are going to where Yuuri is, I want to come along!” he saw Guang Hong, trembling but determined, “No…” he said, “I-I’m Yuuri’s friend! I also want to see him… at least for a good bye… to thank him… at least… for showing that… I’m not by myself.”

Silence.

“Why… why are you so… why are you always after Yuuri? There are lots of potential mates… Why him?” he ask. He, too, wonders why a wolf, a supposedly predator wanted a prey for a mate, a male too no less.

“I don’t know… all I know he drives me mad… half of me says to eat him yet half of me says to take him… what’s wrong with me? Are they right? Am I going mad?”

Guang Hong gulps, “You are not going mad… me too… I can’t hurt other animals… I don’t know but I see them so fascinating that I can’t kill them…”

“I… I want to touch him…” Viktor confesses, “Is this really alright? Leaving your pack…? The hunt will be hard you know,” Guang Hong tries to reason but whatever their former leader chooses, he has no say, “How about you?”

“Yuuri told me that being bullied must not be tolerated… well I’m so tired of being everyone’s punching bag or entertainer. I can’t hunt anyway… might as well leave… I want to see Yuuri… how about you?”

“…”

“I do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not going too fast DX


	7. A Wolf's Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's thoughts and his lack of understanding.
> 
>  
> 
> (Wait... am I even making sense???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I edit it a bit. I was rushing things a bit last night so I wasn't able to double check if I'm lacking something. Sorry for the inconvenience (lol, what is this? a road still in constructing stage? XD)

When the wolves attacked the sheep, it was just their normal thing. Their shepherd ran and they took opportunity to take more preys as possible. The shepherd abandoned his herd.

Most of their population was able to survive but the pack was satisfied. They saw one was tripped and left behind. Taking one more won’t hurt. The lamb was struggling to get up and before he could ran away, Viktor snatched him up. Oh, the poor lamb, shaking so uncontrollably. Viktor was going to have fun tearing his flesh away.

As he turned him around, they met each other’s eyes. Viktor froze. He doesn’t know what was going inside him. His instincts suddenly saying don’t. What? Why? What’s going on? There was a sudden turmoil in his mind.

_He’s your mate._

It tells him. Then all of a sudden, he was biting him.

-=-=-

Yurio was furious. He knows why. It was against in their nature. But he can’t let go. His instinct tells him so. Right now, he doesn’t even know if it was even his instinct telling him.

His mate keeps on whimpering and he knows he was in distress. He wants to comfort him. He wanted to but the lamb kept on rejecting him.

_Why are you rejecting me?_

He asked for his name. It was only natural to ask for their mate’s name, doesn’t it? The lamb didn’t answer so he asked again. He only received the lamb’s cries again.

“Stop crying… you did nothing but cry,” he said bluntly. All he wanted was to comfort him but being clumsy in it, he only said the opposite.

“I hate you! I want to go home! I want to see Mother! You all killed my father and my sister! I want to go home, I want to go home, I WANT TO GO HOME!”

He doesn’t like it. His mate was rejecting him. Usually, when a potential mate rejects them, they’ll back off. The only problem is, Viktor has already bitten his mate. The only way is to make him stop is to force him to submission.

-=-=-

He went out of his den and frustrated. How did mating process go again? He asks himself. A chuckle escapes his lips.

As morning come by, he was sure that Yuuri was starving. He was disappointed when Yuuri was not beside him.

“What do you want to eat?” The sheep scowled. He didn’t answer for a while. Viktor opens his mouth to ask again when the sheep finally speaks, “Clovers. I want the four leaf ones.”

It was going to be difficult. But he wanted to please his mate. He went off.

Yurio approached him and must be mocking on what he was doing. He doesn’t care.

Finding four leaf clovers in this vast of field was difficult. He knows Yuuri was starving but he must deliver what was asked or else his mate will be disappointed. Then noon came. An eagle saw him, alone and vulnerable. He saw it as a chance and attacked. Viktor was able to block himself, sacrificing his arm. The eagle’s claws were able to dig into his skin, piercing it until it bleed. He fought and he fled. A bit hazy from the lack of blood, the travel back home was a long one. It was already nightfall as he came back. He gave the clovers he collected for his mate but they were a bit soaked in blood. He can’t move anymore. He wanted to do it by himself but he asked Chris to wash it and give it to Yuuri. His mate’s needs must come first.

When Viktor opened his eyes, Mila gave him a four leaf clover.

“It’s from Yuuri.”

Viktor was delighted. His mate accepted his offer.

When Viktor tried to talk to Yuuri, he saw a scene he wouldn’t like. Yuuri was smiling. Smiling in front of the pack’s omega.

-=-=-

Jealousy was an ugly emotion.

And that ugly emotion took him over. He would glare at Guang Hong and if Viktor could have a chance, he would remind him of his place.

“Yuuri is mine.”

Yuuri was fading, he knows and he only finds comfort in Guang Hong. For the sake of Yuuri’s health, he would let Guang Hong to take care of him. He can’t let Yuuri fade. Some convinces him to take him back to his flock but he can’t let him go either.

-=-=-

_He’s insane._

His pack would often murmur when they thought Viktor wasn’t there but he’s not and alpha for nothing. He can hear sounds in a very far distance.

“Seriously, my good friend, what do you see in him?” Chris would often ask. Viktor doesn’t answer.

Yuuri came back from the riverbank with a happy face. They don’t know what happened but Viktor has a bad feeling.

Few days has passed. Their relationship wasn’t growing.

One night, he woke up, startled. He knows Yuuri was not nearby. He rushes out of the den, following his scent. There, in the field, Yuuri kept running out the territory. He sped up. He caught up. Rest was history.

Viktor’s heart broke.

In the end, he wasn’t accepted.

-=-=-

Viktor can’t let go of Yuuri so he was left to roam inside the territory. He gave him freedom at least that much.

Jealousy was up again when he saw Yuuri really happy together with the omega. Viktor also wanted to be part of that.

Jealousy turned into anger. Anger he can’t describe.

He assaulted Yuuri. That assault turned into short passionate moment. Soon, Yuuri starts to struggle.

_Why can’t you accept me?_

He can’t stop. He won’t stop.

Yuuri fought back and bit his tongue. He was distracted by the pain and he can’t hear what Yuuri was saying. Then a sudden blow on his head. He clutched his head tightly as Yuuri ran away from him.

A bit later, head still throbbing, Mila was shouting he was taken by the same eagle he fought that time.

Viktor was devastated. He was blinded when he lashed out at Mila, then hears Chris’ voice.

-=-=-

That shameful act made the pack questioning Viktor’s leadership. A leader without a sane mind must be replaced. But they must at least try to take the old Viktor back. The wise and ruthless Viktor.

They failed and before Chris could challenge Viktor, he decided to leave the pack.

He doesn’t care. All he wanted was Yuuri. If he was going to live without his mate, might as well just die alone. However, he wasn’t alone in leaving the pack when the omega bravely asked to let him accompany him.

They both wanted to see Yuuri. At least in that kind of goal, they weren’t enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not disappointing you guys. There might be plot holes here and there and parts might be confusing so feel free to ask (just do it nicely or put a smiley face if you don't meant anything offensive).
> 
> Since I'm most writing it in Viktor's POV, you probably thinking "Wow, Viktor's an a*sshole" but he was confused at his feelings since his original instinct as a wolf and his feelings for Yuuri are somewhat fighting and he doesn't know what to do anymore and ends up hurting others. He has this kind of inner turmoil... am I making sense? Like if you are in the middle of diet (hahaha Yuuri and his Katsudon XD) but you must resist eating your favorite foods? Or saving money for important needs and bills than pleasure? Something like that.
> 
> If you wanted to know how Guang Hong ended as somewhat herbivore wolf (lol... figure of speech), just tell me.  
> Thanks for reading and sticking up with this story. (I have a hunch that I might end the story soon too.) :D

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think (in a gentle way please) and please point out my wrongs whether in grammar or information (just do it nicely:D)  
> BTW, I can't really write smut (at least a decent one) so don't expect me to write one... but if I did then surprise I guess? Anyway, if it did then the ratings will change, but I can't really promise you that.  
> If you are confused, don't be afraid to ask :)


End file.
